


Prompted: Astrid in Bondage

by dzamie



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dragon/Human Relationships, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzamie/pseuds/dzamie
Summary: Short fic about Astrid tied to a bondage bench while Toothless fucks her. Contains a brief talk about BDSM, and Hiccup and the light fury are also fucking. Just a heads-up: there aren't any climaxes in this story.Written for a prompt on tumblr: "Astrid on a restraining bench, while being fucked by Toothless"
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson/Light Fury/Toothless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Prompted: Astrid in Bondage

Astrid jerked her body left and right, straining against the shackles on her arms and legs. She’d been captured, stripped, and set to be a sacrifice to some... dragon. When the beast had proven more interested in sex than food, she’d initially been relieved; however, even with surprisingly generous amounts of lubrication, the male’s thick, hot shaft was a challenge to take - not that he seemed to care, pounding into her ass hard enough to jolt her forward until the short chain jerked her back. “Nnf, stop it, you ravenous beast!” Her voice was slightly hoarse; her earlier struggles and had left her parched, not that the dragon seemed to care. The viking thanked whatever gods responsible for him not trying to force his entire length in, and cursed her traitorous body for the growing trail of her own juices mingling with the lube dripping between her legs. She was a proud viking warrior, and she would not be distracted by the powerful, muscular body over her, the hot, ridged cock spreading her ass apart, the sheer dominance a near-mindless beast had over the skilled, yet defeated viking.

“Soon as I break free, I’m going to take a rusty knife and- ah!” she exclaimed, her threat cut short when the dragon’s black, scaly paw pressed down on her back, forcing her breath out. A soreness grew in her breasts from the strike, and Astrid found herself yet another reason not to be envious of better-endowed girls. The dragon didn’t so much as slow, however, leaving her to catch her breath as he had his way with the trapped warrior. Her arms stung as he forced her body against the chains, but she...

...actually, was really starting to hurt. “S...smoked eel,” she rasped out as soon as she had enough air.

The change was immediate. The dragon froze, cock buried inside her, and slowly withdrew, all the way this time, not just preparing for his next thrust. Astrid heard the sound of his breath move as he dismounted her. Toothless let out a surprised churr on seeing her face; Astrid blinked and realized she’d been crying. Without her boyfriend on top of her, breathing, at least, was easier. She managed a smile. “Just my wrists, Toothless. Sorry to break your ego, but you can’t quite split me in half with that dick of yours.” Despite her joke, Toothless made a soft, sorrowful sound. His head vanished from sight as he looked at the restraints, then plodded towards the door.

“Wait!” Astrid called, and the night fury turned back. “Could you... stay with me? I don’t like being so exposed alone.” She gave her shackles (more padded than they were in her fantasy) a rattle, and immediately winced in pain. Toothless’s ears folded back, then he poked his head out of the door and roared. Just a small one, though, and then he was back by Astrid’s side with a black, leathery wing over her back. “Thanks, babe.” Toothless burbled in response.

A few seconds later, Hiccup pushed open the door. A curved, dotted line of red marks ran across his shoulder, and the culprit revealed herself soon after as Light followed him in. “Astrid? Toothless? You alright?” Toothless tapped the bench with his paw, and Hiccup nodded, crouching down next to them to release the clasps. He helped Astrid up once all four of her limbs had been freed, two naked humans sitting before their draconic mates. “What happened? Do I need to- ah.”

Smiling, Astrid stopped him and possibly his entire brain by wrapping her hand around his shaft and slowly stroking. “Oh, getting railed by Toothless in that worked well when we tested it for five minutes. Hate to admit it, but I guess I’m just not tough enough to-”

Hiccup placed his hands on her shoulders. “Astrid, you’re not- youuuu’re... you’re one of the toughest Vikings I know, no... no doubt.” He shook his head and chuckled softly. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but please stop masturbating me for a moment?” After she did so with a giggle, he continued, “there’s no doubt to your toughness, love, but this isn’t a battle, it’s sex, and if you’re uncomfortable, that means something’s wrong.”

Astrid grinned at him and pushed him in the chest, making him take a moment to keep his balance. “You sound like you’re giving a moral at the end of a children’s story.”

“I don’t think it’s a very child-appropriate moral.” Hiccup looked to the side; Toothless and Light had crept towards them, with Light dropping into a crouch. “Anyway, you want to continue? Because I think they’re ready to pounce.”

Laughing, Astrid stood up and gestured towards Hiccup. Light sprang at him, knocking their boyfriend over the bench and rolling once before sitting proudly atop him, the human’s arms pinned under her white paws and her hips wiggling to try to fit him back into her. Toothless looked at them, then at her, and tilted his head.

The viking girl twirled her finger at him. “On your back, loverboy. Don’t think I’m up for standing, but you seem to like my hands too, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question, and the night fury was already on his back, wings flared out and forelegs curled in. “This would be adorable if not for your raging hardon,” Astrid remarked as she half-climbed, half-slid onto his warm scales. She reached forward and grasped his shaft in both hands, using the lube still coating it to glide easily up and down. Familiar, scaly paws grabbed her thighs, and Astrid braced herself for a broad, forked tongue to slap wetly between her legs.

Astrid melted against his warm, soft tongue and increased her efforts to get her partner off. Being a trapped prisoner against a dark, mysterious dragon was fun, but it would have to wait.


End file.
